A Simple Curse
by Captive
Summary: [One Shot: DMHG] He wished this was the same as ever other assignment, when the victim was unknown and held no real importance to him. He wished he didn’t remember her from school as the exasperatingly intelligent young witch who held so much potential.


**A Simple Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG

Summary: He wished this was the same as ever other assignment, when the victim was unknown and held no real importance to him. He wished he didn't remember her from school as the exasperatingly intelligent young witch who held so much potential.

===Note====

Another One shot full of Angst. These are easier to write for me than Happy endings I'm finding. Please review =)

**A Simple Curse**  
  
Draco stared intently at the small figure before him. He held his wand poised, as the words of the curse formed at his lips. It would be so easy to finish what he had begun. It was a curse he had preformed numerous times and on many innocent witches and wizards. That was his life now. That was the choice he made when he joined the Dark Lord.  
  
And he realized now, that he knew the choice he was making. He knew all too well that a Deatheater's role lay in serving Voldemort without ever raising protest. He had seen it happen with his father first hand and witnessed the man's demise because of it. Somehow though, Draco had convinced himself that the life his father led was a direct result of his own idiocy.  
  
He could laugh now. Here he was staring at the face of his old rival and felt no joy. His wand hand was poised, ready to strike, yet he hesitated. Perhaps he shouldn't have done so, because now Hermione had uncovered her face and was looking up at him in the most piteous manner. She was bleeding and tears streaked down her face. Her hair was tangled and interfered with her vision. Draco couldn't remember ever seeing Hermione look this way. She had always appeared so composed at Hogwarts. But these were different times, he decided. Her immaculate reputation didn't shield her from true evil in the world.  
  
Draco pitied her. She was so naïve, so innocent, yet she posed such a great threat to Voldemort. And he knew his duty well. He was a Deatheater now, and no excuse given could spare him from the Dark Lord's wrath if he ever failed. He wished this was the same as ever other assignment, when the victim was unknown and held no real importance to him. He wished he didn't remember her from school as the exasperatingly intelligent young witch who held so much potential.  
  
Draco must have been lost in the remnants of his memory because he barely noticed her speak. The words were uttered softly between sobs.  
  
"I don't understand. You were so different." She paused now to contain her emotion. "Look what you've done. Look at all whom you've killed."  
  
Draco continued to stare as if he was seeing nothing. To him, she wasn't there. Her words barely registered. He was still trapped in his own cruel memories. Hermione's statement did have some effect however, without her ever realizing it. He saw his victims then, one by one they appeared. All of them had been desperate at the end. All of them had tried to speak to him, to break through his emotionless guard. Yet none of them caused him to feel any pity. None had made him hesitate.  
  
Draco shook his head to rid himself of his troubled thoughts. His gaze rested back on her and looked almost philosophical. "There's nothing else I can do." He muttered. Draco refused to apologize, that was as close as he would get. It was awkward standing before her with his wand ready but no curse yet spoken. And he saw now that she was prepared for the end. The tears which had soaked her face had ceased, leaving only their trails. Hermione stood up straighter now, and her arms dropped to her sides. She turned fully towards him and stared into his eyes almost defiantly.  
  
He wanted to smirk. Here was the annoying little witch he remembered back from school. She was herself at last, standing upright and proud, staring straight into the face of her killer.  
  
Draco considered what to do next. The simple curse he intended for her seemed to be lost to him. How he wished she had been just like the others and begged for life. But the response he got from her was foreign to him.  
  
He took a step back, then another. Draco kept his wand fixed on her heart but remained silent. Hermione just stared back at him, almost amazed. She took a step forward herself and brought her hand up to lower his wand for him. Draco never resisted as his arm came to a rest at his side.  
  
"There is something you can do Draco. Help us. Help us destroy him at last." She whispered.  
  
He just shook his head. Draco closed his eyes and his head dropped down to rest on his chest. Bitterness enveloped his thoughts. How could she be so naïve? This wasn't just a matter of choosing sides anymore. He was bound and there could be no regret in his earlier decisions.  
  
Hermione kept talking, unsure if her words were taking effect. "It doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to live this way."  
  
He was becoming angry now. Frustrated that she could suggest he do something so foolish. Did she sincerely believe Voldemort would let him live if he were to betray the Dark Lord? Did she really think it possible the Ministry would accept him without holding a grudge? Draco's rage built as Hermione continued speaking to him, giving him idiotic ideas of redemption. Why couldn't she remain silent? He found his wand raised and a spell escaping his lips before he took time to think about it. He saw the figure before him fly off her feet to hit the wall behind her. He witnessed Hermione slide to the floor as if time had slowed. But, when she came to a stop on the ground, he saw that she was still breathing. He advanced upon her with his wand ready. He was seconds from the deed he had come to commit. He seemed amazed to see the continued rise and fall of her chest, but brushed past the astonishment to concentrate on a spell to end it.  
  
Draco's anger, instead of dying down, redirected itself. He was furious at his own weakness and instability. This was the type of action which resulted in failed assignments, when the Deatheater lost their nerve and hesitated for only a second.  
  
He let out a shout of frustration before wrenching himself away. He turned his back to her and stalked from the scene. He would let her live or die here as she chose. But in the back of his mind he knew she would survive. Granger's will to live would pull her through if anything. He also had no doubt that they would meet again, but had no idea if he would be so merciful in the future. It didn't matter to him at the moment, because he had made his choice and would suffer the consequences for it. If he himself was punished for this failure, it would have been because of his own doing, and Draco accepted this.

===Note===

I really should try writing something new...Well, I need improvement. Help me out with a review =)

-Captive (maysweet-deceit.com)


End file.
